


Anniversary

by tinknevertalks



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Nikola reminds Helen of an anniversary.
Relationships: Helen Magnus/Nikola Tesla
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I am so glad I got the 23rd as a posting day. XD Today is a special day for me, so Helen and Nikola are having something special too.
> 
> Another Ficmas fic for the Discord server. XD
> 
> Lemme know what you think (and if anyone has any suggestions for the 27th I am waaaaaaaaay open to them! XD).

"Happy anniversary," Nikola murmured as he dropped a kiss onto Helen's hair. 

Looking up from her work, she turned to face him. "Anni…?" Eyes narrowed, trying to recall what the date actually was, she shook her head.

"You wound me, Helen," he teased, walking to lean against her desk, his long legs stretched out. "It's our anniversary."

"You've said." The clock ticked in the background as Helen tried harder to dredge from her immense history just what exactly he was commemorating. It wasn't an _I love you_ (his first utterance being about a century before hers), or a tryst, or even their first meeting (which she did remember - she wore crimson, but his waistcoat and cravat were the brightest red damask she'd ever seen). "I give up," she said finally, leaning back in her chair. "What happened today?"

He said nothing to begin with, but drew a sprig of mistletoe from his jacket pocket, the berries all intact. Looking at it as if it was a glass of her finest vintage, he said, "December twenty third, 1887. You invited The Five to a Christmas party, held in the Magnus ancestral home." Holding the sprig aloft, he added, "This was one tradition I was happy to learn." Her smile must have been soft, for his ubiquitous smirk melted like snow into his own tender one. "It's our anniversary."

Nodding, she stood, wrapping her arms around him and breathing in his heady scent of electricity and mischief. Nuzzling his neck (delighting in his almost imperceptible shudder), she murmured, "Happy anniversary, love." The skin beneath her kiss was as warm as it was all those Christmases ago. With a growl and a grin, Nikola plucked a berry off the bough, the first of at least a dozen.

Casting one quick look at her paperwork, Helen decided this was one anniversary she simply could not miss.

**Author's Note:**

> (Hubs and I have been together fifteen years today. That's almost half our lives. So obviously I was gonna write something like this ~~because I'm basic~~.)


End file.
